indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor in Death
Plot Summary No affairs. No criminal connections. No DNA. No clues. Eve Dallas may be the best cop in the city - not to mention having the lavish resources of her husband Roarke at her disposal - but the Swisher case has her baffled. The family members were murdered in their beds with brutal, military precision. The state-of-the-art security was breached, and the killers used night vision to find their way through the cozy middle-class house. Clearly, Dallas is dealing with pros. The only mistake they made was to overlook the nine-year-old girl cowering in the dark in the kitchen... Now Nixie Swisher is an orphan - and the sole eyewitness to a seemingly inexplicable crime. Kids are not Dallas's strong suit. But Nixie needs a safe place to stay, and Dallas needs to solve this case. Not only because of the promise she made to Nixie. Not only for the cause of justice. But also to put to rest some of her own darkest memories - and deepest fears. With her partner Peabody on the job, and watching her back - and with Roarke providing the kind of help only he can give - Lieutenant Eve Dallas is running after shadows, and dead-set on finding out who's behind them. --''Penguin Group'' Map Please reference the Survivor in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Timeline Approximate Story Start Date: October, 2059'''p. 235: "Oh, stop. It's fricking October." Day One *Nixie Swisher wakes at just after 2am. **She wants a fizzy and attempts (unsuccessfully) to wake her best friend, Linnie Dyson, who is at the Swisher house for a school night sleepover. Then Nixie goes alone to the kitchen. **Nixie sits on the bench in the breakfast area. She hears a noise, and lies down on the bench. **She sees a "shadow" going into the housekeeper Inga's bedroom. When she sneaks over to Inga's door to peek in, she sees a man slit Inga's throat. ** The shadows slip upstairs to where the family is sleeping, and Nixie hides. ** When the shadows are gone, Nixie calls the emergency operator. *Eve Dallas gets the call. *Eve stands over Inga Snood's body, studying the deceased. *Dallas moves through victim's house surveying living conditions. *Dallas goes upstairs to parents' room. *studies scene of parents deaths. *notes expensive mans wrist unit and woman's gold earrings. Concluding scene is not a burglary. *Dallas sees her partner, Peabody coming up the stairs. *Peabody is limping. *Dallas gives Peabody a brief rundown of the facts of the scene as she knows them. *Dallas and Peabody go to Coyle Swisher's room to survey scene. *Dallas and Peabody go to Nixie Swisher's room to survey scene. *Dallas notices 2 pair of shoes, different sizes, and 2 backpacks with school stuff inside. *Dallas sends Peabody for first officer on scene. *Dallas uses Identi-kit from her field kit to identify female child in Nixie Swisher's bed. *Peabody returns with first officer on scene, Officer Grimes. *Dallas questions Grimes about 911 call. *Dallas identifies fifth victim as Linnie Dyson -9-year-old girl-who is not member of Swisher family. *Dallas chews out Grimes for failing to realize 9 year-old Nixie Swisher is missing, and not among murder victims. *Peabody seals up, suggests that Nixie Swisher may be hiding in the house. *Dallas notes trail of blood into master bedroom. *finds Nixie Swisher huddled in parents shower, covered in blood, but alive. *Dallas breifly flashes back to herself as a child, after having killed her father. *Dallas talks to Nixie, who is in shock. *Nixie haltingly tells Dallas she saw the murder. *Nixie latches onto Dallas. *Dallas tells Peabody to call Child Protection Services. *Dallas begins interviewing Nixie about the murder for the record. *Dallas and Peabody discuss the murder scene, and probability of how crime went down. *CPS representative Newman arrives, tells Dallas they are taking Nixie. *Peabody suggests Dallas take Nixie. *Dallas informs CPS rep. Newman, that she is taking Nixie into protective custody. *Dallas takes Nixie home, introduces her to Roarke, Summerset and Galahad. *Dallas and Peabody leave Nixie with Roarke, to contact Linnie Dyson's parents. *Dallas contacts Dr. Mira to make an appointment to question Nixie. *Peabody updates Dallas on progress of case/EDD working on security, 'links, and data centers/next of kin on Mr. and Mrs. Swisher/address of Swisher's law firm. *Dallas and Peabody go to the hotel where Dysons spent the night/discuss more aspects of case as they make their way to room. *Dallas informs Mr. and Mrs. Dyson of their daughters murder. *Dallas and Peabody leave the Dysons and go to Swisher and Rangle law firm. *They speak with Sade Tully first. *Dave Rangle arrives. *Dallas informs them of the Swisher family murder. *Dallas questions them about the Swishers. *Dallas and Peabody return to the scene of the crime *Dallas does scene re-creation with Peabody. *Dallas meets with Dr. Mira at home to discuss case and Nixie Swisher. *Dallas and Dr. Mira question Nixie about murder. *Dallas and Dr. Mira briefly discuss Nixie. *Dallas goes up to Roarke's home office, fills him in briefly on case. Asks for his help. *Dallas meets with Medical Examiner Morris. *Morris details kills - 2 killers - 2 knives - housekeeper, dad, and brother killed by one man - mom and Linnie by second man. *Dallas arrives at Cop Central. Runs into Det. Baxter, has Baxter buy her a Pepsi. *Dallas notices cookie crumbs on Baxter's shirt. Surmises that Nadine Furst is in her office. *Dallas tells Baxter to dump his work load and babysit Nixie Swisher, with his trainee, Officer Troy Trueheart. *Dallas goes into her office, where Nadine Furst waits for her. *Dallas tells Nadine that she wants Nadine to slant her reports to make killers look worse than bad. Gives Nadine minor details of the case. *Alone in Cop Central office, Dallas works on case, running probability scans. *Dallas and Peabody report to Commander Whitney. *Whitney gives Dallas permission to have Baxter and Trueheart watch Nixie. *Dallas leaves Central, heads toward home. she contacts Roarke, to have him meet her at the murder scene. *Dallas and Roarke walk through crime scene, discussing killers and their method. *Dallas and Roarke arrive home. *They plan on a "normal" dinner with Nixie, for Nixie. *Dallas goes to her office, to catch up with Baxter and Trueheart. Tells them to report back at 0800 tomorrow *Eve and Roarke eat with Nixie in the dining room *Eve asks Nixie to go over what happened at her house, the morning of the murders *Eve goes to her home office to work on case *Roarke joins her - suggests wine and a swim *They hear Nixie scream *They race for Nixie's room *Roarke picks Nixie up to comfort her - Summerset comes in - gives Nixie a soother Day Two *Eve wakes, tells Roarke some of her plans for the day, leaves him in bedroom to go to her home office to begin work *Peabody arrives *Eve and Peabody go to the Dyson's apartment to speak with Mrs. Dyson *They briefly question Mrs. Dyson about the Swishers, their lifestyle, habits, and work. *Eve mentions the Dyson's taking Nixie, as they are named as legal guardians in the Swisher's wills *Mrs. Dyson refuses *Mr. Dyson comes in, Mrs. breaks down, asks Eve and Peabody to leave *Eve calls Roarke, tells him Nixie will be with them for a while *Eve and Peabody knock on doors in Swisher neighborhood *At one door, an old woman answers, refuses to let Eve and Peabody in *Hildy, a young woman comes up to the door. Lets them in. *Dallas and Peabody ask if Mrs. Grentz, the old lady, saw anything suspicious the night of the murders *Mrs. Gretz is not all there. She says the "French" killed the Swishers *Eve and Peabody go down to Hildy's room *Hildy tells how she saw 2 men dressed in black walking down the street *Meredith Newman, CPS drone, is snatched off the street. She is blindfolded, gagged, and drugged. *Dallas and Peabody interview Jan Uger, a dissatisfied client of Keelie Swisher's. *Dallas discounts the Ugers as killers *Dallas gets tagged by Nadine Furst. Meredith Newman has been taken. *Dallas talks to Ramon Pasquell, a witness of the snatch-and-grab *Dallas talks to Minnie Cable, client of Newman's who also witnessed snatch-and-grab, and called it in. *Eve talks to Renny Townston, Meredith Newman's supervisor. Learns Newman is on the verge of job burnout *Meredith Newman is tortured and questioned by two men and one woman about the whereabouts of Nixie Swisher. She is unable to tell them where Nixie is, but that Dallas is the person who took her. *Meredith Newman is killed. one of the three slit her throat *Eve goes to Roarke's office, discuss the issue of Nixie's safety. *Eve meets with her team ... Ryan Feeney, Ian McNab, Peabody, Baxter, Trueheart, and Roarke. *they discuss case and Eve sets assignments *Dr. Mira arrives for session with Nixie *Eve promises Nixie she will get her friend Mavis Freestone to come visit Nixie *Commander Whitney tags Eve. A safe-house has been hit. Two cops are dead. *Eve vows to hunt the killers down like dogs *As Eve and Roarke leave for safe-house, Nixie interrupts, Roarke gives Nixie a special 'link, to be used to call him, in case she is especially scared and cannot locate any one else. *Walk through of the safe-house, Eve finds killers used simulation of her voice to trick the 2 dead cops, stunned them, then slit their throats. *Eve goes outside, finds Nadine Furst on scene. *Nadine tearfully tells Eve she knew Preston and Knight, the 2 dead cops, and offers her help in catching the killers. *Eve kisses Roarke good-bye, in public. *Eve returns to Central. Tells the cops in the bullpen about the deaths of Preston and Knight. *Eve has Detective Jannson coordinate donations to survivors fund. *Peabody storms into Eve's office - angry because she had to hear about Preston and Knight on screen. *Eve defuses Peabody's anger *Detective Jannson interrupts, tells Eve there is a street LC who claims to have seen the killers. *Eve interviews Ophelia Washburn *Ophelia Washburn gives a brief description of two men, white, wearing dark clothes, and caps, carrying bags. Says she smelled blood on them. *Eve wants Ophelia to work with Detective Yancy, Police Ident artist to get composite sketch of killers *Eve contacts Roarke - wants him to run like crimes, anyone connected to Swishers for the last 6 years *Eve meets with Det. Yancy, wants progress on pics of killers per witness description *Eve returns home to find Roarke and Nixie in Roarke's office. Nixie asleep, Roarke dozing beside her. *Roarke carries Nixie to her bed...he and Eve retire to their own bed. Day Three *Eve wakes early. *Nixie wakes, demanding to know where Eve is. *Summerset takes Nixie to Eve's office *Eve remembers Murder board, and races to her office to stop Nixie from seeing it. *Nixie is there, staring at the Murder board. *Nixie is mad, because Eve has pictures of her family, and Nixie has none. *Eve tells Nixie to be mad, if she wants. but to leave the job of finding the killers, to her. *Eve tells Roarke about Nixie seeing Murder board. They discuss how difficult and strange it is to have a child in the house. *Roarke gives Eve a list of names he found for connected crimes. *Eve heads for Central. Makes calls to the Dyson's, Mira, and her team. *Eve goes over files Roarke gave her, some names pop. Does further research. *Mrs. Dyson and Dave Rangle arrive. *Mrs. Dyson tells Eve they won't take Nixie. Dave Rangle is dissolving the guardianship. *Dave Rangle gives Eve a picture of the Swisher's to give to Nixie. *Eve asks Rangle about Grant Swisher's cases, involving the murdered judge and CPS worker. *Rangle contacts paralegal Sade Tully, to help. *Rangle leaves, Mira arrives. *Eve tells Mira about Nixie seeing the murder board, and the Dyson's refusal to take her. *Eve goes to hassle Yancy about composite pics of suspects. Finds Yancy chatting it up with witness. *Eve reams him for not being finished yet, but having time to socialize. *Yancy reminds Eve, he is the artist, and knows what he is doing, tells her he will be done in an hour. *Eve goes to conference room to brief her team. *Peabody has found 3 names for Eve...Donaldson, John Jay, Sergeant, USMC, Retired.....Glick, Victor, US Army, Lt. Colonel, active, stationed at Ft. Hamilton, Brooklyn.......Kirkendall, Roger, Sergeant, US Army, retired. *Eve gives team assignments as pertaining to those names, and the rest of the case. *Yancy arrives with sketches of two men, relatives, possibly brothers. *Eve briefs Commander Whitney *Two men, one exercising a hurt leg, one working at a computer, discuss finding Nixie, and how to take out Roarke and Eve at home. *Eve and Peabody go to martial arts studio in Queens, to check out Roger Kirkendall. *Kirkendall is not there. They speak to Master Lu, his partner. *Lu tells them he has not seen Kirkendall in 6 years, since the partnership was formed. Kirkendall travels extensively, and is eccentric. *After viewing composite pics and not recognizing them, Lu offers any help he can give. *Roarke goes to Philadelphia to meet with Leesa Corday, Grant Swisher's stepsister, to see if Corday will take in Nixie. *Corday refuses. *Eve informs Cmdr. Whitney, Kirkendall is now primary suspect. *Eve and Peabody go to see Sade Tully at home. *Eve questions Sade about Swisher's case - Kirkendall v. Kirkendall *Sade gives salient points - Kirkendall was abusive husband and father. Wife filed after several years of emotional, mental and physical abuse. Case turned in favor of wife when Swisher put Dr. Brenegan on the stand. Wife (Dian) gets full custody of 2 kids. Disappears the next day. *Eve wants to know how Sade found great apartment so close to her work. *Sade tells how she met her roommate, Jilly Isenberry, at a club, hit it off, Isenberry looking for roommate since she travels a lot as stewardess. This happened right after trial. Sade upset now, says she took Isenberry with her to Swisher's house on several occasions. *Peabody pulls up Isenberry's info on screen. 38 - mixed race - single - no marriage or co-habitation on record - employed as flight attendant since 2053 - previous to that she was Corporal in US Army, for 12 years. *Eve bets she served with Kirkendall. *Cmdr. Whitney tags Eve, tells her there is a legal adjutant for the military requesting her presence in his office. *Eve lets him know they are on their way. *Peabody complains about Eve's driving. *They arrive at Whitney's office. *A woman in military dress whites, is there, as a holo projection. *Major Foyer, argues with Eve about why the sealed service records of Kirkendall should not be released. *Eve points out Kirkendall owns part of a successful business, but hasn't been seen in 6 years. Grant Swisher represented his wife, in a custody suit - and won. Judge Moss, presiding, was assassinated, along with his 14 yr old son, in a car bomb 2 yrs ago. Karin Duberry, the CPS case worker, was strangled in her own apartment last year. And when investigation into stabbing death of a medical authority, who testified for Mrs. Kirkendall is complete, Kirkendall will be found responsible for that also. *Major Foley calls Eve's facts "circumstantial". *Eve also points out that former Corporal J. Isenberry, was until recently, the roommate of Sade Tully, the paralegal of Swisher's firm. Isenberry had spent time in the Swisher home. Isenberry had arranged to meet Tully shortly after the Kirkendall trial, with the coincidence of a nice apartment, within walking distance of Swishers office. Isenberry, like Kirkendall, seems to travel a lot. Eve bets Isenberry and Kirkendall not only know each other but served together. *Major Foley clicks off to check facts. *Baxter tells Eve there are holes in the ER doctors case. *Eve wants the files. *Major Foley comes back on, tells Eve the military files of Kirkendall and Isenberry will be released to her. *holo conference ends. *As Eve updates Whitney and her team, the files come in. *Kirkendall spent 18 years in, Special forces, covert ops, Grade 5 rating. *Baxter elaborates G-5 is termination grade - non wartime termination level. *Isenberry served with Kirkendall, same unit in Baghdad, Kirkendall listed as her Sergeant during her covert training, both left service about same time, both have a couple of conducts not becoming. *Peabody interrupts to say no siblings or male cousins, listed in Kirkendall data. *Eve gives further assignments...Feeney on S. Tully's communication equipment...Baxter and Trueheart on Linnie Dyson's funeral...Eve and Peabody to check in with Yancy. *Yancy tells Eve there are no good matches on composite pictures. Speculates the two men may have had sculpting surgery, to look more alike. *As the taller of the two men fits with Kirkendall's data, they wonder who the second man is. *Eve and Peabody arrive at Eve's home. *Summerset is waiting for Eve. He rakes her over the coals for what he feels is ignoring Nixie. *Eve puts Summerset in his place, and storms off to her office. *Peabody quietly tells Summerset he was way wrong, and follows Eve. *Eve puts Roarke to work, checking Master Lu's communication equipment. *Mira comes in demanding Eve keep her promise to Nixie to let her see her family. *Eve argues against it. *Mira puts her foot down, tells Eve there is no choice in the matter. Nixie needs to see her family, and Eve will go with her. Tells Eve they will be ready as soon as Eve can arrange secure transportation. *Eve has Roarke transport her, Mira, and Nixie in his jet-copter. *Morris lets them in upon arrival at the morgue. *Nixie asks to see her Daddy first, then Coyle, then Inga, then lastly her mother. *Nixie thanks Morris for taking care of her family. *Arriving back home, Eve tells Mira she is thinking they should contact Richard DeBlass and Elizabeth Barrister to possibly take Nixie since the Dyson's won't. *Mira agrees it is a good idea. *Eve gives Mira a picture of the Swisher's to give to Nixie. *Upstairs, Summerset sits with Nixie in his lap. *Nixie tells him about her visit to the morgue. *Summerset waits until he sees Peabody leave, then goes to Eve's office to apologize for his earlier remarks. *Summerset and Eve achieve a tentative peace. *Eve sits at her desk, running computer searches, probabilities, and making notes. *Eve contacts Dian Kirkendall's sister, Roxanne Turnbill, in Nebraska, via 'link. *Eve wants to know if Turnbill has any information on Roger Kirkendall. *Turnbill, obviously terrified of her ex-brother-in-law, says she doesn't know anything, then disconnects. *Eve tells Peabody to take McNab and go to Nebraska for followup. Arranges transpo through Roarke. *Roarke shows Eve information he found...Clinton, Isaac P. - US Army, retired. - Sergeant. - looks like Kirkendall around eyes and mouth, same coloring, same DOB. - same health center. - Clinton married same year as Kirkendall, - both wife and son listed as missing, the year before Kirkendalls wife and kids go missing. *Roarke finds listing for Jane Smith delivering twin boys, stillborn, same day Kirkendall and Clinton are born. *Eve speculates birth mom sold twin boys who were Kirkendall and Clinton. *Speculates Kirkendall and Clinton found each other and realized they were brothers. *Eve restless and still upset over morgue visit, needs to punch something. *Roarke takes her to holo-room, initiates martial-arts program, stands back and watches Eve as she kicks ass. *Roarke hacks into the CIA files on Kirkendall while Eve runs her own search on the lives of Kirkendall and Clinton. Finds many similarities. *Peabody and McNab arrive in Nebraska. *Mr. Turnbill is belligerent until McNab shows them pictures of murdered kids. *Mrs. Turnbill breaks down crying, tells Peabody and McNab she doesn't know where Kirkendall or her sister are. *She tells them about Kirkendall abducting her just after the trial, holding her in restraints and questioning her by torture. She tells them he finally let her go after 12 hours, when she couldn't tell him anything about her sister. Says she never reported the incident, out of fear. Says she knows her sister is alive, but not where she is at. *Roarke shows Eve data dug up in CIA files. *Kirkendall has connections with terrorist groups Cassandra and Doomsday *Kirkendall has several aliased accounts with large sums of money in them. *Dispatch tags Eve...Meredith Newmans body has been found. *Eve takes Trueheart and goes to scene. *Eve notes body has been cleaned and sanitized. *Eve questions Free-Ager Leah Rames, who heard a noise, looked out, found naked woman. She saw only the taillights of the vehicle that dumped her. *As Eve and Trueheart leave, Eve points out they are being followed, by a black panel van. *Eve tells Trueheart to hang on, and suddenly goes after the van. *After a short, but eventful chase, the van gets away. *Roarke goes to Summerset, they talk about the past. *Eve arrives home. Nixie finds her in the hall outside her bedroom. *Eve tells Nixie she has not found the killers, but knows who they are. *Nixie tells Eve, she thinks once they are caught and in a "goddamn cage", her family will be okay then. *Eve tells Roarke about the chase. He chews her out for using herself as bait. *Roarke tells Eve, Richard and Elizabeth are coming tomorrow, to meet Nixie. *They go to bed, Eve has a nightmare. Roarke soothes her, she goes back to sleep. Day Four *Eve wakes to find Roarke, having coffee, and monitoring the stock reports. *Eve thanks him, in her own way, for being there for her. *Eve showers, and heads for her office. *finds Baxter *the rest of the team arrive and settles in for briefing. **Don Webster of IAB arrives, and assures them he is not there to bust anyone, but to help with the case. ** Eve outlines plan to trap the killers. She sets assignments for the team and asks for 5 minutes alone with Webster. **Eve tells Webster she doesn't want yesterday's screw-up coming down on her team. Webster says it won't, but Eve needs to put a shine on the media spin, to take the heat off. *Roarke comes in, and he and Webster eye each other. Eve steps between them. Roarke says they are just clearing the air and goes into his office. *Eve follows him, he kisses her, and tells her he was not going to bloody Webster. Says Webster has "superb taste in women, and a rather fine left jab." Eve, confused, goes back to work. *Eve contacts Nadine, asks her to spin the story of the chase to Eve's advantage, to get out the facts of Newman's murder being connected to the Swisher case, and to emphasize the violent tendencies of the killers. *Nadine tells Eve she is already working on it. *Eve goes to Roarke, asks him for a building downtown, she can set a trap in. *Roarke says he will get her one, then tells her Richard and Beth are coming today at 4:00. *Eve agrees and lets him know Mavis will be there also. *Eve and Peabody re-canvass all the crime scenes connected with the Swishers. Judge Moss's home, the Swisher's, the hospital parking lot...at the Swisher's, Eve chases away a group of teenagers trying to break the police seal on the door. *They head out to pick up Mavis. *Nixie is speechless when she meets Mavis. *Mavis gives Nixie a copy of her newest vid, making Nixie ecstatic. *Mavis grabs Eve's hand and puts it on her belly when the baby kicks. *Eve is amazed and awed and just a little freaked out when she feels the baby moving inside Mavis. *Eve speaks briefly to Elizabeth Barrister, who tells Eve that they are willing to take in Nixie. *Elizabeth takes her adopted son, Kevin, and Nixie into Roarke's game room to play. *Eve checks in with Peabody, and finds Webster is there, looking over Peabody's shoulder. *Eve concerned about IAB watching, tells Peabody to clock out, and go home, suggesting Peabody continue her investigation from home. *Eve goes to work in Roarke's office, running searches on real-estate and companies she feels are connected to Kirkendall and company. *Roarke comes in. Eve brings him up to date on progress, and has him continue so she can update Whitney and then get back to their guests. *Elizabeth assures Eve that Kevin and Nixie are doing fine. *Nixie and Kevin, in the game room, talk about Kevin and his adopted parents. *Nixie is scared, the adults are making her leave, and she is not ready. *Nixie wants to talk to Eve, she checks the house scanner and finds Eve in Roarke's office. *Nixie pins the homer, Summerset put on her, to Kevin and tells him to stay put, while she goes to see Eve. *Nixie takes a route through the house, avoiding the adults. She makes it to Roarke's office and hears Eve talking excitedly. *Dispatch tags Eve. The police seal on the door of the Swisher house has been breached. *Eve tells Roarke she is going there, that it is probably the same group of kids she chased off earlier, and she is going to kick some teenage butt, then will be right back. *Roarke nags her to wear her vest and take Baxter with her. *Nixie hears and runs off to hide in the back of Eve's car. *Eve and Baxter arrive at the Swisher house. *Two uniforms are on duty in the front. *Eve rips them for not securing the back entrance as well. *Eve's gut has her pulling her weapon before entering to check things out. *Nixie, hiding in the back of Eve's car, peeks out, sees the two cops go down, then two other men go into the house. *Nixie takes out the communicator Roarke gave her, and crying sends a message to Roarke, "You have to come, you have to help. They're here! They're going to kill Dallas. Hurry and come." *Nixie goes into the house. *Roarke in his office, is busy digging up more info to help Eve put Kirkendall and company in a cage. *Summerset rushes in. Tells Roarke that Nixie is missing. *Roarke realizes Nixie has hidden in Eve's car. *Roarke's personal 'link signals. He hears her desperate plea for help. *Roarke snaps at Summerset to call for backup and takes out weapon. *Summerset insists he is going too. *Eve in house, tries to call Baxter inside for backup, she gets no answer, and realizes it is just her and the killers. *Eve calls dispatch...officer needs assistance. *Eve makes it to the kitchen, the lights go off. *She tries her communicator again, it is dead. *Nixie finds Eve, tells her the men are upstairs. *Eve makes her hide in Inga's parlor. *Nixie says she called Roarke. *Eve uses the back stairs to go up...she plans on letting Kirkendall and company find her, before they can find Nixie. *Eve goes into the hall, low, firing, and hits one man. *She takes his night-vision goggles, knife and blaster. *She goes out of the room, sees movement, dodges, but takes a knife slice to the shoulder. *Eve fights hand-to-hand with Isenberry, breaking Isenberry's nose. *The lights come back on. *Roarke comes in firing, yelling to Summerset to see to Eve, and goes after the third man. *Roarke takes a laser blast across the top of his shoulder. *Eve having tumbled down the stairs with Isenberry, during the fight, lay on top of her, knife in hand, covered in blood. *Eve is badly shaken, seeing again, that moment from childhood where she killed her father. *Eve goes to the kitchen, finds Roarke standing over Kirkendall, who is sprawled out on the floor. *Eve drops to her knees, crawls to Kirkendall, lifts the knife over his chest, backs off. *Eve, shoulder dislocated, goes to Roarke, he helps her to snap it back in place. *Summerset comes out with Nixie. *Nixie wants to see the man who killed her family. *Nixie tells an injured Kirkendall, "she's going to put you in a goddamn cage. Then when you die, you're going to hell." *Peabody and an army of cops arrive. *Eve snaps out orders. *Isenberry is dead, her neck having snapped during fall down the stairs. *Clinton is upstairs, unconscious and restrained. *Kirkendall, injured, but still alive is in the kitchen. *Baxter has a concussion. *The two uniforms were stunned, but alive. *Eve checks Roarke's injuries. *Both Eve and Roarke are treated by the MT's on scene, who Eve takes pleasure in threatening with bodily harm if they try to tranq her. *Roarke tells Eve he found Kirkendall's headquarters. *Eve gathers a team to go there. *She clears everything with Cmdr. Whitney first. *Eve goes outside, sees Summerset and Nixie in one of Roarke's rides. *Nixie tells Eve she wanted to see her home again. *Eve tells her that it is only a house, it is Nixie's memories of the good stuff that happened there that count. *Nixie says she is afraid of being sent away. *Eve says she is trying to give Nixie a chance, not trying to send her away. She says things will never be the same, but Nixie can have something else if she tries. *Nixie wants to know if she will ever see Eve, Roarke, and Summerset again. She says if Eve promises it will be so, because Eve always keeps her promises. *Nixie kisses Eve, gets out of car, goes over to Roarke and kisses him, then gets back into car with Summerset. *Eve is shaken by Nixie, but says she'll be okay. *She is more shaken by having almost killed Kirkendall with the knife, and knowing Roarke would have let her. *Roarke tells her she never would have done it, but she needed to be there and know that for herself. *Eve is herself again. she and Roarke go to clean up and get back to work. Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book *Eve Dallas *Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book *David Baxter *Ryan Feeney *Mavis Freestone *Nadine Furst *Ian McNab *Charlotte Mira *Delia Peabody *Lawrence Summerset *Troy Trueheart *Jack Whitney List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book *Detective Carmichael *Crack *Louise Dimatto *Galahad *Charles Monroe *Morris *Anna Whitney *Detective Yancy List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book *Elizabeth Barrister *Minnie Cable *Isaac Clinton *Leesa Corday *Kevin DeBlass *Richard DeBlass *Jenny Dyson *Matthew Dyson *Major Foyer *Mrs. Grentz *Officer Grimes *Hildy *Jilly Isenberry *Detective Jannson *Roger Kirkendall *Master Lu *Meredith Newman *Ramon Pasquell *Leah Rames *Dave Rangle *Kirk Springer *Nixie Swisher *Renny Townston *Sade Tully *Joshua Turnbill *Roxanne Turnbill *Jan Uger *Ophelia Washburn List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Jaynene Brenegan *John Jay Donaldson *Karin Duberry *Linnie Dyson *Reva Ewing *Gemmie *Victor Glick *Detective Howard *Dian Kirkendall *Owen Knight *Detective Little *Thomas Moss *James Preston *Inga Snood *Coyle Swisher *Grant Swisher *Keelie Swisher *Stu Uger Trivia Other Covers Additional covers here Other Releases Footnotes Survivor in Death Category:The Novels